


Pop Quiz

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Foods, Lunch, Q and A, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: This is a small lil' Q and A Adrien gives while they are waiting for Alya and Nino.Also I highly recommend Bound to Be <3<3<3





	1. Ice Cream and Jelly Beans <3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystaljins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystaljins/gifts).



> I could use some prompts for some one-shots if anyone has any ideas. Andddddd hope y'all have had a good day and hope you enjoy this short little fic!
> 
> I was definitely inspired by the jelly bean thing in Bound to Be so thank you!

Adrien and Mari were at lunch waiting for Alya and Nino to join them.

“Pop quiz, Bug.” Adrien began as Marinette looked over at him with her eyebrows raised.

“On what?”

“Anything and everything.” He replied while taking a bit of his sandwich.

“Okay…”

“What is your favorite candy.”

“Jelly beans.”

“Best jelly bean flavor?” 

“The blue ones. Duhh. Blue raspberry is the best” Marinette chuckled as she took a sip of her drink.

"Favorite dessert?" 

"Pain au chocolate. Easy to make, delicious to eat."

“Hmm, favorite ice cream flavor?”

“Umm, strawberry. Or black raspberry? Maybe both.”

“I would have taken you for a pistachio fan.”

“Why?” Marinette giggled as she grabbed a napkin to rub at the water dripping down her chin.

“It matches my eyes. Duh.”

“I love you silly kitty.”

“I love you too.”


	2. The Bachelorette Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino join the duo at lunch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Alya and Nino walked over to their lunch table to find Adrien and Marinette in the middle of a lip lock.

"My god! Y'all can't keep your hands to yourselves!" Alya exclaimed.

"There wen't my appetite!" Nino added.

"Too bad...I brought these soft, sweet, creamy macarons. More for us." Marinette grinned.

"Can't wait, Princess." 

"No fair!!" Alya yelled as she reached over the table to snatch Marinette's bag. She grabbed all of the sweets in there and shoved them into her mouth one by one. She moaned into the scrumptious sensations her mouth was feeling, and she surrendered herself to the taste.

"I'm offended." Adrien whined dramatically.

"None for me?!" Nino moaned.

"RUDE! I wanted some!!" Marinette complained.

"You live in a bakery?" She pointed out.

"So?" Marinette replied to Alya.

"UGH! Change of subject. Did you see the season finally of the bachelorette yet?!" Alya interrogated.

"YES! It was sooooo good!!" Mari cheered.

"I thought the other guy had it!"

"No way, these two are so in love!!"

"I'm so confused." Nino moaned.

"You haven't seen it?" Alya questioned.

"Nope."

"How bout' you Agreste. You're into girl talk usually." 

"I haven't either...I don't have the time and when I do I spend it with you guys." Adrien replied.

"Aww." Marinette smiled while leaning into her boyfriend more.

"That's it. You and Nino are having a marathon. I will give you a test to see if you watched it or not. If you fail I will beat your asses on patrol." Alya threatened.

"I can take you." Adrien grinned.

"Wanna bet?"

"No, he doesn't." Marinette replied for him as he groaned.

"Ugh, fine. No fights, we'll watch. I guess we'll cancel basketball on Saturday." Adrien sighed.

"Yay, can't wait." 

"You'll love it. You'll probably binge through it and pass out from sleep deprivation. It's always fun when Mari and I do it." Alya grinned.

The boys looked at each therewith skeptical gazes. This would be fun...

**Author's Note:**

> Roses are red,  
> Violets are blue,  
> Ice cream is sweet,  
> And so are you!  
> <3<3<3 Thank you for reading!!


End file.
